Ninjatwist321
Ninjatwist321, also known as Ninjatwist, is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He joined near the end of Destroy the Godmodder, and has played through the entirety of Destroy the Godmodder 2 and Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins. ninjatwist created Destroy the Godmodder S: Acolyte, a noncanon spinoff. His Minecraft account is also ninjatwist321. Ninjatwist is known throughout the series for his frequent use of entities to ensure a constant Anti-Godmodder presence on the battlefield. He rarely attacks the Godmodder directly and instead chooses to attack through his entities and alchemies. His Ancestor is the Soldier. Entities Summoned Main Article: Ninjatwist321/Entities Ninjatwist is a prolific entity summoner. His summons are listed in the above list. Achievements Ninjatwist has mostly taken a passive entity-summoning role, although some of his major achievements took place during DTG2. He finished off the Crockercorp Fleet with a well-timed summon, the Meteoric Barrage. At the same time period, Ninjatwist protected TwinBuilder from his death in an act seemingly defiant against fate. Swordsman Skill Tier Ninjatwist was admitted into the Swordsman's Circle, a band of masterly skilled swordsmen, who fight with a vast arsenal of equipment. They had a tier system similar to the Godmodding Ladder. This system slowly obsolesced and was forgotten. Ninjatwist was a Beta Swordsman. Oryx the Mad God After Oryx had his alcohol stolen by the Godmodder, he turned to ninjatwist321 for assistance. A helping hand was given out, but he requested that Stheno the Snake Queen be summoned to his will. The Mad God grumpily accepted the terms, however, after the deployment of Limon the Sprite Mother, the Mad God began his protests. Such banters between Oryx and ninjatwist321 have affected his posts, likely for comic relief. Oryx The Mad God plays the role of a Split Personality, many of which haunted other players at the time. List of Charges DTG * Elite Hammer of Fury DTG2 * Material Mass (Bridge Extension, Valus Shell) * Summon Logician (Kefka Palazzo) * Nova Ball * Will of the Deathless (Raidriar the God King) * Meteoric Barrage * Charge Factory * Bioweapon * Project Redemption (Gravestones, Kage Kami) * Cloudflash Tower * Mob Battlefields Trip (Alchemiter Ingredients) * Raidriar's Warning (Wood Jesters, Woodlands Archmaster) * Regretful Breach (Arachna the Spider Queen) * Healing Targets (All-Purpose Jet Medics) * Enigmatic Geology (Mysterious Crystal) * Agriculture (Alchemiter Ingredients) * Divider (Alchemiter Upgrade) * Cosmic Slime * Jungle Ritual (Mixcoatl the Masked God) * Swordsman's Training (Swordsman's Circle admission) * Release from Lantimor (Kuero) * Oryx's Pact (Stheno the Snake Queen) * Halloween Surprise (Infernal Skeleton Titan) * Not Just A Howitzer (SCP-044) * Stellar Energy Harness (Project Starfall) * Elemental Retribution (Limon) * Orbit Control (Project Starfall) * Unholy Assault (Monstro + Lil' Slugger) * Ethereal Calling (Septavius the Ghost God) * Starfall Sync (N/A) DTG0 * Support Battery * Leviathan * Zerisek (Collaborative) * The Shock Trooper (Collaborative) * Nuclear Canister Battle Tank Trivia * ninjatwist321 has the third-highest amount of posts in DTG2, with 1,175 in total. Category:Players Category:Anti-Godmodder Category:DTG2 Category:DTG1 Category:Neutral Category:DTG0